


Karaoke-Dokey

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Karaoke, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Connie has a little singing fun.





	Karaoke-Dokey

“A karaoke bar?”

 

Connie warily eyed the outside of the building, Amethyst playfully elbowing her.

 

“Come on, string-bean. You need to relax a little. All that college stuff is making you a little stiff.”

 

Connie shrugged.

 

“I guess it could be fun. I just wish Pearl could have come. I haven’t got to see her in weeks…”

 

Before she could get all angsty, Amethyst borderline shoved her inside.

 

“Depressing relationship stuff later. Fun now. Besides, Pearl is busy on some mission. Won’t be back for a few more days.”

 

As Connie stumbled inside, Amethyst fished her phone out, sending a quick text before joining Connie at their booth.

 

“And now we watch drunk idiots make asses out of themselves. Who knows. Maybe me and you can get up there and show these fools how it’s done.”

 

Connie scratched her cheek.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Amethyst chuckled.

 

“What’s the matter? Can’t get onstage without a violin? Or maybe you’re afraid I’m a better singer than you…”

 

Connie wasn’t one to back down from a challenge like that.

 

“Okay, you’re on. And I know just the song…”

 

As she marched up to the MC to reserve their turn, Amethyst sent another text.

 

“Come on, Amethyst. Let’s do it.”

 

Oddly enough, she gave a dismissive wave.

 

“Nah. I’ll just watch. Besides, I know what song you picked. You really need better taste in music.”

 

Connie shrugged, waiting for the beat to begin. As she did, Amethyst chuckled again.

 

“I tried to disappear. But your the only reason I’m floating here…”

 

The sober and drunk alike turned to watch the pretty young lady onstage.

 

“Eyes painted crystal clear. I can see our future through the atmosphere…”

 

Little did she know, she was about get company at a certain point.

 

“Don’t you go, no, don’t you go. Don’t you know I’m up here alone…”

 

A second voice joined her, as a skinny woman appeared from backstage with a mic. Connie’s face lit up before she even turned around to see her.

 

“Pearl!”

 

Her extraterrestrial GF winked at her, picking up where she left off.

 

“Yeah, I am like a satellite. Sending you a signal tonight…”

 

Before she could continue, Connie locked her in a kiss, earning a few immature hoots from the less tactful people there. It lasted so long, they missed an entire bit of the song. Connie finally released her, smiling. And resumed singing.

 

“You were so hard to find. With oh, so many clouds across my summer sky. You, my constellation prize. Yeah, every single star is sparkling in your eyes…”

 

The two belted out the rest of the song, the crowd cheering for an encore.

 

“Shall we?”

 

Connie nodded, stealing another kiss as the beat started again. And from in the crowd, someone just had to yell…

 

“FREEBIRD!”

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Speed of Love" by Owl City if you were wondering.


End file.
